


luka

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Onesided, Random - Freeform, supposedly canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapi luka tidak melulu soal darah dan celah menganga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luka

**Author's Note:**

>   * PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun sebab fanfiksi ini dibuat murni untuk bersenang-senang.
>   * Happy International Fanworks Day!
> 


Nico sering melihat Percy bersama dengan Annabeth.

Bukannya dia sengaja atau apa, tapi kadang-kadang takdir suka bermain-main dengannya. Dia pernah melihat mereka bertengkar, pernah melihat mereka bermain-main, berpelukan, dan suatu waktu, berciuman.

Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya setiap kali memergoki Percy dan Annabeth bersama—Nico tidak tergores, cairan merah kental tidak ada yang meluncur keluar, mengucur, melainkan masih setia di bawah jaringan kulitnya. Dadanya sesak. Seperti ditindih dunia, seperti akan hancur. Dia tidak tergores, tapi terluka. Tidak berdarah, tapi merasa sakit.

Tapi luka tidak melulu soal darah dan celah menganga. Ada yang tersembunyi dan tak terlihat dengan pasti.

Luka hati.

**Author's Note:**

> tadinya mau bikin jercy tapi baru nyadar saya punya utang percico di fandom ini www


End file.
